CitizenSoldier
by StokerGurl
Summary: Last Installment! Sorry it took a week to get here, but it's here! woot! Roy and John save a girl and her mom from their car that has gone over the cliff, in the middleof the the night. Please R&R! Enjoy!


I do not own these men, wish I did, but I don't *sigh*

Author's Note: Here it is, the last installment to the three part series! If you're just joining us, this can stand alone, but if you like it you should defiantly go back and check out the other two. Their names are Superman and Wherever You Will Go. Thanks to DocSara1 for everything!

**Citizen/Soldier**

_Beyond the boundaries of your cities lights _

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries_

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself_

_When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help_

"Help! Help me! Please!" A weak yell made its way through the dark. John Gage looked up. He wasn't certain where the voice was coming from but he was hopefully close.

"Roy, can you see anything?" He asked his partner, Roy DeSoto.

"No, were gonna have to hope she's below us." He responded; looking hopefully over the edge of the slopping hillside they were standing near. They were looking for a car that had gone over the edge, it was pitch black outside and there were no clues on the road of where the driver went off.

"Help, the car, it's moving!" The voice came again, and then they heard the unmistakable sound of a car creaking.

"Roy, that car could go over any minute."

"I know, let's get down there, we can't wait for the floodlights." Roy motioned for Captain Stanley to join them by the hillside.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"Not good, Cap, there is a conscious person yelling for help. I think she is moving around in there because she said that the car was moving, and it is. We can hear it creaking and groaning from up here. We need to get down there now."

Captain Stanley didn't complain; he knew that Roy knew what he was talking about, and didn't argue.

"Ok, we'll set up for the repel down. How far do you think the car went?" Cap asked.

"Well, since we can hear the victim and the creaking pretty well, no more than a couple hundred feet." Roy answered him.

"Ok, grab some handheld lights and get tied off." Cap ordered and then turned around and filled the other members of the crew in on what was going to happen.

Roy and Johnny quickly got ready for the trip down into the dark depths of the hillside.

"Boys, be careful, you can't see a thing down there." Cap said.

With a nod from the paramedic team, Cap motioned to Marco and Chet, who were manning the lines, to give them slack.

Down below, John and Roy were making there way down the hill. They only had one flashlight each and were constantly flashing them around looking for the car.

"Man, I can't see anything." John said. Roy could tell that his frustration was getting the best of him.

"We'll find it. Maybe we could get the woman to yell again." Roy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," John rested his leg against the hill and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hello! Can you hear me? Hello!"

They listened for a moment, but were only met with silence.

"She's probably lost consciousness." John said after a minute. He continued to flash his flashlight around, until the light hit something that made it glint back.

"Johnny, wait. Go back. No, a little more. Do you see that?" Roy said. The flashlight was reflecting off of the back window of a small car. They both tugged on their lines, asking for more so that they could get to the car.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Cap yelled down.

"Yeah, we have the car. It's about 100 feet below us." John yelled up.

The lines started to loosen and Roy and Johnny made their way to the car. Roy was the first one there; he flashed his light into the back window and found a small child about his daughter's age, knocked out in the back seat. Looking forward, he saw a woman slumped over the steering wheel.

"I'll get the kid, can you get the driver?" Roy asked his partner.

John nodded and made his way over to the other side of the car. He started to assess the woman. She was bleeding from a laceration on her head and when Johnny looked at the front windshield, he saw it was broken from the inside.

"What do you got Roy?" he asked.

"Probable concussion and a broken arm. You?"

"She might have a head and spinal injury. I'll need a backboard and neck brace."

Roy looked up the hill; he saw the dark outline of the Cap and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Cap?"

"Go ahead, Roy"

"We need two stokes, a back board, and a neck brace."

"'k Pal."

While waiting for the needed equipment, Roy reached into the car so he could move the little girl. The car let out another loud groan and moved forward a couple of inches. Johnny and Roy tried to steady the car, by grabbing underneath it. Once the groaning stopped, Johnny looked over at Roy, who had broken into a sweat.

_Citizen Soldiers_

_Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard for the one's that we've sheltered _

_We'll always be ready because will always be there_

"Ok, maybe I could try and move the woman first?" John suggested.

"Yeah, ok, make small movements though."

John grabbed the back board that had just come down from the top and positioned it beside him on the hill. He got the woman out of the car and onto the back board without the car moving too much. He gently put her in the stokes and went to help Roy.

"What if we position her on the seat so we could just slowly slide her out?" John suggested.

"Yeah, that could work." Roy moved the little girl so she was lying completely on her back with her feet towards the open door. Roy and John slowly pulled her from the car and as they got her head through the door, the car lurched forward. Johnny let out a gasp in pain as the back tire rolled over his foot. Seconds later they heard the sounds of crushing metal as the car ran into something below the paramedics.

"Johnny? You ok?" Roy asked as he put the little girl into the stokes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

The two of them made their way up the hill, happy to get their feet on firm ground. When they reached the top, the driver regained consciousness. She started mumble but then regained her voice.

"Thank you. You two are angels sent down from god. I owe you my life." She said.

"Thank you m'am, but all you really owe us is the sight of you and your daughter getting better. Ok?" Johnny leaned over the woman and smiled.

_Hope and Pray_

_That you never need me, but rest assured that I will always be there_

_I walk beside you, but you may not see me_

_The strongest among you, may not wear a crown_

Johnny looked up to see his partner come out of treatment room 3.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Doing well, she has a mild concussion, broken arm, and a couple of cracked ribs, but Early thinks she will recover just fine." Roy said.

"That's great. Man, I hope we never have to play needle in a haystack with a car ever again. It took everything out of me. Let's get back to the station." Johnny suggested with hopeful eyes, but Roy had other things in mind. He smiled when he saw Dixie roll up a wheelchair behind Johnny.

"Come on, hotshot, your turn." She said.

Johnny looked at Roy with a questioning glance, then back to Dixie.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw you favoring that foot Junior, your getting it looked at." Roy said.

"Aw, Roy it's just a bruise." John complained.

"Will let Doctor Morton decide that." Dixie said.

"Morton? Come on, why not Early or Brackett?"

"Because I know how much you love Morton."

Just then Dr. Early walked out of the treatment room. He went over to where the paramedics and Dixie were arguing.

"Hey guys, I was hoping I would catch you. The lady you brought in, Mrs. Peterson? She wants to see you. You gotta a minute?"

"Sure, Doc." John said.

"You can see her, but then it's straight into to room 5, got it mister?" Dixie sternly asked.

The two men walked into the treatment room where Mrs. Peterson was waiting.

"Mrs. Peterson?" Roy asked quietly.

"Oh, yes. Call me April." She said.

"Oh, well April. I'm Roy DeSoto and this is my partner John Gage." Roy introduced.

John went to the other side at the bed and smiled down at April.

"I just wanted to thank you, again. I never really thought that you would really come. I mean, I've seen many trucks blazing past on their way to something or another, but I just thought it was some kind of hoax. I guess I owe the Fire Department an apology, for not…believing in them, but then you came and saved me and my daughter. I don't know how to thank you."

"That was all the thank you we could ever ask for, April. If you ever need us, just call, and we'll come. You can bet on it." John replied.

"Thank you." April smiled and slowly closed her eyes. John and Roy took this as a goodbye and left the room and silence.

"Man, how many times does a patient go outta their way like that just to make sure we know how grateful they are?" John asked.

"Not a lot, it always feels good though." Roy said.

"Well, let's get back to the station. I'm beat." John said, yawning.

"No so fast, partner. You still have a date with Doctor Morton." Roy said, grasping Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny sighed and made his way to room 5, knowing that arguing anymore would just put off the inevitable.

Roy sighed as he watched Johnny go into the room, then he wiped the tear that had slowly made its way down his cheek. He smiled to himself, and walked down the hallway to join his partner.

_On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care _

_I'll be right here_

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear _

_I'll be right here_

The End

I hope you liked it!


End file.
